For Shizuru
by azhipot
Summary: two lives, two different worlds, one lie and one decision... does love really knows no boundaries?
1. Chapter 1

For Shizuru

_"Ne, oneechan will I ever be alright?" a beautiful blonde child ask in a room with only a sounds of beeping machines._

"_Neechan is doing the best she can, neechan really wants to take you to the carnival" a husky soft voice said as she stroke her sister's golden hair_

_ The child with blue eyes removed herself from her sister's embrace and grasp the sleeves of her shirt while looking up, this time blue met the emerald ones._

"_Neechan, if I don't make it---"_

"_Don't say that. Neechan is doing all her very best to treat you, I won't let anything happen to you Alyssa" the shocked green eyes said with determination._

_Soft small hands touched her cheek and said "nee-chan" Alyssa tug her face so that they will be staring at each other, what welcomes her is not the sadness, it is an eyes of accepting her fate, as the emerald one stared at it she could not prevent the tears from falling in her face_

"_If ever I could not make it, please don't blame yourself, its not your fault, never carry the burden with you, never stop taking a risk" Alyssa said wiping her sister's unshed tears "promise me, please?"._

_Midnight blue hair falls down on her lovely face, hiding her emerald eyes full of pain, she took a deep breath wanting to voice out but the words wouldn't go out, so she just engulfed Alyssa in a tight embrace._

"_I promise." a whisper came from the brunette then blue eyes close and a soft content smile tug on her lips._

_.................._

"_Charge to 300! Clear!" panic envelops the room as everyone waiting for the patient's response_

"_Nothing happened doctor." one of the nurse said looking at the machine_

"_Again! Clear!" a loud voice said desperately trying to revive her patient_

"_Come on Alyssa! Look at me open your eyes." _

_(Sounds of flat line still echoing)_

_Without a word the cobalt haired doctor perform the CPR hoping to revive her patient, Everyone in the room can't do anything but just watch to the desperate doctor not stopping pressing her hands on Alyssa's chest, until one of her subordinates can't stand it anymore and put a hand in her tense shoulder and spoke "Dr. Kruger, that's enough we LO---"_

_Dr. Kruger suddenly grabs her collar as tears streaming in her face, anger radiating in her eyes._

"_Don't you dare Dr. Sagisawa, don't you dare finish that sentenced" she said with venom then push the other doctor and continues to revive her sister. _

_After performing the CPR Dr. Sagisawa once again touch Dr. Kruger's now trembling shoulder and squeezed it firmly, and at this she stop, everyone in the room stared at her as she held alyssa's hand with the look of terror, she was frozen on her spot with a blank stare at her sister, then a unbearable and crushing silent was followed and then the last thing they heard was a heart wrenching scream._

_7 years later..._

"Natsuki!" a loud scream and a bang on the table echoed inside the Linden Baum cafe, irritated Natsuki shot a glare to the person who interrupts her musings, which is non other than her busty orange haired friend Mai who also owns the cafe where she was sitting quietly beside the windows.

"What's your order for today? I've been calling you three times already! Geez! those ears of yours has been affected by your writings" Mai exclaimed unaffected by her well known icy I-WANT-YOU-TO-DIE glares.

"White choco mocha with caramel macchiato, cold, extremely cold" she simply replied then continue writing.

"As always" Mai said with a sigh as she writes the order in her small notebook

When she was about to proceed to her next customer the bell suddenly rang indicating that another customer has entered, earning a stare by every single person inside the cafe except by the only person sitting beside the window.

The woman with a chestnut hair flowing freely in the air, has an angelic face wearing a pure black channel sunglasses covering her two beautiful crimson eyes that can hypnotize every men and women, lips were curved upward no matter what the situation is, a figure that can make a certain woman jealous, she is wearing an Armani suit and a red stiletto, walking towards her usual seat across to Natsuki's beside the window.

"Ohayo Shizuru-san, what can I do for you?" Mai greeted her usual customer

"Ara, is Mai-san suggesting me something?" an eyebrow rose above her sunglasses

"Iie, I mean what's your order Shizuru-san?" Mai laughed.

"Just one Derjeeling black tea with honey drop and lemon, hot, extremely hot" Shizuru finished

"Alright one Derjeeling black tea with honey drop and lemon, extremely hot coming up" Mai repeated then go to the barista to prepare their orders

"Ookini Mai –san " Shizuru said at the retreating figure.

After preparing their orders Mai called Mikoto for her to serve their orders but.....

"yes Mai? Am I going to eat now?" Mikoto asked cheerfully.

"Mou Mikoto, you just finished your breakfast and its not even lunch, why don't you bring this order to those two" -Mai pointing Shizuru and Natsuki-" and ill cook a ramen for you, what do you think mm?"

"Yey! Mai's ramen!" Mikoto said hugging Mai.

"Okay, listen very carefully, this hot black tea is for Shizuru-san and this cold choco mocha is for Natsuki is that clear Mikoto? Just don't forget ok?" Mai giving Mikoto the tray of order

"Hai! Shizuru-san's usual tea and Natsuki's coffee and then Mikoto's ramen!" then the Neko girl go towards the two patrons while singing about Mai's delicious ramen

"I love Mai, her ramen, Mai's ramen is very nice, Mai's ramen is really good." when she came close on the two occupants, for some reason she stops and stares to Natsuki then to Shizuru then look at the tray that she was holding, then looked again to the two customer sitting across to each other and to the tray of drinks AGAIN with a blank expression.

"Eto, if you look to Shizuru-sans face you can see that she is like in deep thought that she needs to relax so I think this cold mocha would be best for her, yeah that's right! Shizuru-san has been drinking tea for almost everyday so I think this time she changed her mind, and Natsuki? Well she looks fine and content while writing so I think this hot tea will suit her, Hai! That's it then Mai's ramen is for me." she said to herself then proceed to Shizuru's table to give their wrong order.

"Ne Shizuru-san here's your drink. Enjoy!" Mikoto said placing the cold mocha in front of Shizuru but the brunette is not paying attention and still staring at something.

"Ookini, Mikoto-san." she replied not noticing the wrong drinks in front of her.

When Mikoto arrived at Natsuki's seat, she is still busy writing as usual, "your drink Natsuki." Mikoto said placing the tea and trying to peak on Natsuki's writings.

"mmm." was the only replied by the cobalt haired woman.

"Ano, Natsuki? Are you not yet done with your writings?" she asked curiously but not expecting an answer, after serving the drinks Mikoto decided to stay for a while to watched the two customer.

Shizuru and Natsuki unconsciously grab their drinks, then suddenly both of them almost spit what they drunk in a different way, one is with grace, use the tissue to wipe her mouth and the other one spit it and shot a glare to the one who serve their drinks that is still standing.

"What the!.. cough...cough.."

"Nani Natsuki?" Mikoto innocently asked holding the tray in front of her.

"Don't what me you neko girl! Mai!" Natsuki called that makes the other customer to look at her.

Mai almost jump when she heard the sound of Natsuki, and she already knows who is the cause of the sudden outburst of the cobalt haired woman, so she immediately go to the scene while apologizing to other customer for the interruption.

"Gomen, gomen everyone. Please go back to what you're doing" she said while bowing to the customers.

When she arrived on her destination, there she saw a fuming Natsuki standing in her seat glaring at Mikoto who looks nervous.

"What happened here?" the owner asked looking at the two.

"I just gave Natsuki's order, but it seems that she didn't like it." Mikoto explained giving her puppy dog eyes to Mai, and this didn't go unheard by the beautiful tawny haired customer who is just watching on the scene in front of her.

"This is not my order!" natsuki complained to the owner pointing the tea in front of her.

"Ok , ok enough, I'm going to get you another one ok?" Mai said scratching her cheek and giving Mikoto a YOUR-IN-DEEP-TROUBLE- look

"Ara-ara" all of them look at the owner of the melodious Kyoto-ben voice.

"it seems Mikoto-san is not in herself today, if I am not mistaken that tea and not this mocha, is supposed to be my drink, hmm?" Shizuru said pointing the tea on Natsuki's table having her usual smile on her lips.

"If its alright, you can just switch our drinks, I don't mind Mai-san, really, unless.. the other one does?" she ask serenely, the owner was mesmerized by her proposition and this make Natsuki blush, she immediately turns her head so that Shizuru would not see it but it didn't go unnoticed by Mai and Mikoto.

"What do you think Natsuki?" asked Mai waiting for her to answer.

"alright." was the only reply then she sit and continue writing AGAIN, Mikoto quickly get their order and switch it and everything went back to normal.

After almost thirty minutes two phones suddenly rang at the same time.

"Hello?" Kyoto-ben voice answered calmly.

"Hmmm?" husky voice answered placing her phone in between her shoulder and ear so that she can continue writing.

"Ara, is that so? Tell Tate to pick me up here, I'll be there in 10 mins." she hung up the phone and fix her sunglasses.

On the other table across to Shizuru's, "I'll be there." she simply said and put the phone in her pocket.

Shizuru stood up then walked to the door, her back turns on Natsuki not knowing the cobalt haired woman's forest green eyes is intently watching her leave, Natsuki unconsciously reach for her drink that has been switched with Shizuru and drunk it, a sigh escapes her lips.

AT THE BARISTA:

"Mikoto, promise me you won't do it again!" Mai said looking straight at the golden eyed girl holding her shoulder

"Yes Mai, but I didn't mean to do it!" Neko-girl reason out looking at the floor.

"Just don't do it again Mikoto." she said with a sigh, when she was about to go to entertain their next customer Mikoto called her and ask an unexpected question.

"Mai?... is there something going on between Natsuki and Shizuru-san?" Mai was taken aback and blink twice trying to process what Mikoto just said.

"Mai?" Mikoto called again waiting for Mai's response.

"NO! How can you say that? They don't even know each other Mikoto."

"But Mai, I can feel it, I've been their waiter for almost 12 weeks, can't you see it Mai? They always sitting across each other, Shizuru-san facing Natsuki and Natsuki facing Shizuru-san, and the point is when I'm serving them I always notice Shizuru-san looking at Natsuki, no, staring at her, I can see it clearly behind her different dark sunglasses Mai, on the other hand when Shizuru-san is about to leave Natsuki always following her using her eyes then she would sigh, and now.. She blushed, Mai Natsuki blushed!" Mikoto explained confusion is evident in her golden eyes.

'_You also noticed huh' _Mai thought thinking about the two, "I don't know Mikoto, but I think it is best if we do not pry to their lives, Shizuru-san is our dear customer and Natsuki is our friend, let just wait what's going to happen okay?" Mikoto nod slowly still confused.

"How about ill make you some ramen?" Mai offered hoping that Mikoto would drop the subject, "yes! Mai's ramen!" Then the two of them go to the kitchen leaving the topic behind.

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING OUR FIRST FAN FIC. I FORGOT THIS STORY IS MADE BY ME AND MY FRATERNAL TWIN, sorry if there is a wrong grammar, well we can't help it, English is not our first language. anyway thank you again..**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**10 REVIEWS AND WE'LL CONTINUE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
**


	2. one lie

Disclaimer: WE don't own MAI-HIME..

Authors note: sorry for the very very very very LATE update, we've been very busy this past few months...(well we had an immersion and so on and so forth..)

gomen! (.)...

err this chapter will tell you who are the people will help our beloved pair.. so enjoy! And REALLY REALLY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

For shizuru

A slammed of the car door gets everyone's attention who's busy working at the set at one of Tokyo's park.

"Ohayo Fujino-sama." greeted by all of the staff working, then they go back to their respective work faster than before, Shizuru just nod and proceed to her destination when a handsome man in a suit having a toothed smile plastered on his face makes his way to greet the Kyoto borne beauty.

"Ah! Shizuru, what a pleasant surprised, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit here?"

"Ara, am I not allowed here Reito-san?"She asked taking off her black sunglasses

"Of course not, it's just it is rare to have you here in our photo shoot." Reito explained scratching his cheeks.

Before answering the handsome man in front of her, she take a look on her surrounding observing the beautiful scenery of Tokyo's park where all of her crew is busy working for their new project about the Spring Collection. The background is almost perfect where you can see the cherry blossom trees and of course the models who are posing at the center while the cherry leaves are like confetti falling in them.

"Well, Yukino-san called me and said that my attention is needed." she reasoned shrugging her shoulder

"Is that so? Well she is right, were having a difficulty concerning the photos, I just can't pin point what's wrong." he said leading Shizuru to the scene where the shooting is going on.

"Morning Fujino-san, what a surprise." greeted by the boyish charcoal haired photographer while adjusting her glasses.

"Ohayo Harada-san." she replied looking at the model intently and examining their outfit.

Shizuru is the editor in chief of ZERO Magazine, the no.1 fashion magazine in Japan. At the age of 25, she became the youngest editor in chief ever grace in a magazine, now at the age of 29 she is what they say the one of the few who were born with a gift specially in her field, she did the impossible by maintaining the Magazine as the no.1 for 4 consecutive years and now adding another one year in row. Every move that she made, every word that she gave, every comment that she make are always present in the news, in other word she is a public figure, not only because she is the editor in chief of the no.1 magazine in Japan but also she came from in a very influential family, though she made and established everything she has right now in her very own effort without any help from her family.

"I don't want to be rude but... I don't really like the model, change them...Ara and why is the background is fuchsia? It is spring, is it not?" she commented as her right eyebrow rose.

"Ah! I finally saw it, arigatou." replied Reito while nodding still looking at the model

"I expect the photos to be delivered at the end of the day at my office, Harada-san, Reito san, I'm counting on you." the editor said smiling at the photographer, Chie nod curtly then adjust her camera.

"But I thought it's the day after tomorrow?" Reito asked hiding his worry.

"I'm sure you can deal with it Reito-san." Shizuru answered then walks away leaving a problematic art director and photographer to find a new model.

"So unpredictable, for 5 years working with her until now I still can't read her." he sighed while wiping his face softly using his _pink_ handkerchief.

"It's not your fault, nobody can read her." Chie explained still working on her camera.

"Mou! Now where can I find a model?" Reito said in a thinking pose with a worried expression.

Reito is the art director of ZERO Magazine, who is also known as the second in command, the one who is responsible in every shoot that held for the magazine, he's always seen beside the chief director when attending different Gala's, conference and special parties together with Shizuru's assistant.

"Now... why don't you try to ask some help in our beauty department?" advised by the charming photographer.

"Huh? Are you even sure about that?" Reito asked not sure if he would do it.

"Well I think that's a good idea." he said after a moment

"..." _weird guy_ Chie thought shaking her head.

Reito reach for his phone and contact the Manager of the beauty department while unconsciously tapping his foot waiting for the answer

"WHAT?" a loud voice echoed that makes him distance the phone in his ear.

"Easy there tiger." Reito chuckled.

"Don't tiger me! You smiling puppet, what do you want? I'm in the middle of fixing the model's hair and you just ruined it." barked by the woman on the phone.

"Gomen ne Haruka-san, I just need something, well I really need a three perfect model for our new spring break collection... Onegai Haruka-san" Reito pleaded to the blonde manager.

"The hell I care? It's your problem not mine, go fix it on your own."

"Mou! Haruka if the photos won't arrive at Shizuru-san's desk were all doomed, you do know how she is when she doesn't get what she expect, nobody can tolerate it." both of them stopped as they clearly remembered the scene.

"You owe me big time Reito, fancy restaurant is not enough." Haruka threatened the handsome art director.

"How about a date... with Yukino-chan." Reito offered slyly.

"Uh... I... Uh... whatever, Reito no baka!" Haruka end the call blushing.

"Yay! Problem solve." he said happily looking victorious.

"Weirdo's." Chie said shaking her head.

...

At the beauty department.

"He better make sure to do it or I'm so going to kill him." she muttered narrowing her eyes at her models.

"Nina, Erstin, Arika, go to Reito at the park, you're going to be the model of our new project, that bubuzuke reject the other models, do not ruin it." she sternly said to the three facing the glass who is putting a make-up on their faces.

"Hai Suzushiro-san." Smiling three beautiful model nod and went away.

The head of the beauty department looked at the large window pane looking at the beautiful scenery outside not noticing that someone had just entered in her office.

"Haruka-san?" a soft voice called her name but she's still looking at the window sighing.

"And now I'm hearing things...Yukino."

"haruka?" she called again but this time she touches the woman's shoulder who is still spacing out, the manager sway her chair and look at the small woman wearing an eye glasses in front of her.

"Yukino? ... Yukino! Uh... Ohh.. wha... you.. Ehem, w-what are you doing here?" she stuttered and blushing avoiding to stare at the woman in front of her.

"Are you alright Haruka-san? Your face is flushed." Yukino asked worriedly

"I'm... I'm good! There is nothing to worry about... So what is it?"

"Well... Shizuru-san is already here, the meeting will start in 5."

"What? Meeting? That woman! Calling a meeting so suddenly, what is wrong with her? Really... if she want a meeting she can held it, if she don't want it she can cancel it, seriously she's so unpredictable." Haruka muttered at Yukino.

"Well, it will be an understatement if she's not, that's our director after all." chuckling Yukino said to the now pouting Haruka.

"How the hell can you manage to be her assistant? ... I really want you to be my assistant..." _so we can be together everyday _she thought the last sentence didn't go unheard by Yukino that blushed slightly.

"Ne haruka-chan let's go."

Yukino is the assistant of the editor in chief even before Shizuru became the chief of the ZERO magazine, she is the one of the few who can manage the editor in chief's unpredictability, she's been in the magazine for 5 years now, normally it should be 2 assistant but because she is good and very dedicated at her work she can manage on her own and also Shizuru is a little bit choosy when it comes to her companion in work.

Entering the meeting room together with the Editor-in-chief every body sit straight as Shizuru sits down and took one of the picture to examine it with detailed eyes. Everybody waits for her reaction and when her lips turned up everybody knows that they will not stand in their sits until the meeting is over, which will be very long.

...

A.S stage corp.

"I've been waiting you for ages Kuga, where the hell have you been?" a certain red haired girl wearing a black backless dress above her knee exclaimed crossing her arm in her chest.

"At Mai's." she simply answered

"Natsuki don't you even know your position here? Well let me remind you that you are only the owner and the director, the stage director here, meaning that you are the leader and the head of the team, not me, and more importantly I'm not the one who will do all your goddamn work, I am just your assistant director."

"I know Nao." she answered looking at her surrounding

"But then you're always busy in something else that involves your pen and paper, and look at you... can't you wear anything more descent than your wooded shirt and baggy jeans, that's why those people always thought that I am the director, they always ask me the same question." Nao complained while using her feather fan to refresh herself but Natsuki just smiled at put her hand on Nao's shoulder.

"That is why you're my assistant director." she said serenely

"Baka." Nao blushed at Natsuki's compliment.

"So what's the matter?" asked by the director

"It's about the theme of today's event." nao explained

"The theme? It's the stage designer's job is it not?"

"I know, but Aoi needs some guidance and I have my own idea but I thought to call you if were on the same page." Nao said now waving at the stage designer to come towards them.

"Good day Kruger-san, Yuuki-san." the beautiful brown haired lady greeted the two, Nao greeted back and Natsuki just nodded.

"So... What seems to be the problem?" Natsuki asked as they walked towards the stage.

"It's about the lights and sound, it seems that it is not appropriate to the theme of today's event" Aoi said to the two as she point towards the other staff to start the songs.

"How about we all start at the beginning." Natsuki suggested, Nao climbed up to the stage and positioned on the front then clapped her hands to get the attention of all the staff.

"Alright everyone let's have a rehearse." all the staff nodded at Nao's command as they immediately go to their assigned post.

"Hey you, prepare the models were about to start." the assistant director said to one of the crew.

"Yes boss." the worker nod curtly and ready to go but stopped by Nao again

"I'm not the boss." And she walks away.

A.S stage corp. Job is to prepare and design the stage for different event like a play, drama, modelling and many more, their group is very popular when it comes to any stage activity, mostly in the field of fashion.

And then they start where the models walked to the cross like stage then positioned on its different side, every part of the stage has different light so every model when they are projecting while wearing different types of spring clothes have their own lights then it will change when another model has come and project.

The stage is like a spring because of the background gold and brown that shines around because of the glitters around it. A neon light glows all over the places as the models starts to walk in the stage. Nao looks on her peripheral vision to see the look on Natsuki's face.

"So... What do you think _boss_?" Nao asked at the cobalt haired woman when she didn't comment on anything.

"It's good Aoi, really, well done." Natsuki complimented the stage manager still looking at the models in the stage and the lightning designs and the background music playing. .

"Hey what about me?" Nao interjected while pouting.

"What about you? What do you want?" Natsuki asked frowning.

Nao just gritted her teeth knowing that Natsuki is just mocking her.

"Arigatou Kruger-san, well I shall excuse myself now I still have something to do." Aoi stood and bow at the two.

Being the stage manager is not that easy, Aoi is the responsible one when it comes to stage design, lights and music every props, materials, sounds is in her control, but if there is any problem she encounter that's the time she will seek help from Nao who is the assistant director and the who also manages the clients, especially if Natsuki is unavailable, which is always.

"So... Are you going to stay for this event?" Asked by the redhaired while examining her red cuticle.

"I guess you do know what my answer is." Natsuki rise from her seat ready to go but look at Nao and gave a smile.

"Don't give me your fake stupid smile; don't need It." she sighed "so now where are you going?"

"Nothing in particular, I just want to have a peaceful dinner." Natsuki shrugged her shoulder then go to her indefinite destination.

"Psst, if I know you're just going to the cafe to continue your accustomed hobby." Nao said to herself watching the retreating figure of the director.

"Maybe." The boss said.

ZERO magazine company...

"So that's it then." smiling chief editor said to all her companions, starting to leave the meeting room.

"ahh wait Shizuru-san, what about the photo shoot?" Yukino asked.

"It's alright nothing that Reito can't handle." Shizuru answered taking off her reading glass.

"Very well then, have a good day." Yukino said now standing then the entire manager of different sector of the zero Magazine taking their leave leaving the three person in the room.

"Ahhm, Shizuru-san your next appointment is to attend for the Spring Collection event this evening at the A.S theatre." Yukino stated holding a clipboard.

"Ara, have Reito go in it, I've had enough for today, and I'm sure Haruka already missed you." said the now standing Shizuru near the door.

"And why would I miss her? It's not that I haven't seen her here every day, I just want to invite her for dinner." Haruka said not realizing about the thing she said that made Yukino blushed.

"Ara then go ahead, goodluck Yukino-san." she winked at her assistant.

"Ahh wait shizuru-san, why don't you join us for dinner?" Yukino asked

"I would love too but I have something to do first." the chief said looking apologetically.

"Something to do first or something to go first hmm?" Haruka asked slyly.

"Ara, I'm not sure." chuckling Shizuru said then go leaving her two friends now looking at each other then both smile.

Shizuru go to her own car to go to the place where she really wants to be, the place where she feel relax and comfortable, away from all the stress in her work and job, a place where she can drink her usual tea to calm herself and a place where she can see the woman that has been plaguing her thoughts lately. It is very unusual to her to be interested to anyone especially on a woman, but somehow this green eyed beauty did.

It's been a month now since she first found that place, even though she's a public figure nobody attempts to approach her in that establishment although she knew they all know her and that is something unusual given her status.

...

"Natsuki! Hi, welcome, so how was your day?" Mai asked walking towards to her friend whose eyes are searching for something inside the cafe.

"Err, your usual sit is empty Natsuki so why bother to look for other seat" Mai said that makes Natsuki looks at her.

"Whatever." then she proceed to the seat where she always sat with a frown on her face.

"So... what's your order? Oh! I know how about a ramen this evening? With of course your favourite mayo." Mai shuddered as she offered to her grumpy friend.

"Alright but don't make Mikoto to bring my order." she said putting her hands under her chin.

Mai walks away to get Natsuki's order leaving the younger girl looking at nothing in particular not noticing that another person approached her.

"Hello Natsuki! How are you?" Mikoto greeted happily.

"Uh, what do you want?" natsuki greeted, although unpolitely towards Mikoto.

"Hmm, it's strange, you're not writing. Did you lost your notebook?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"I write when I want ok, now go and stop pestering me." Natsuki tried to shooed Mikoto but the girl didn't move instead she seated in front of her.

"Are you still angry with me? Shizuru-san already forgive me, she's really kind." Mikoto said sadly with her eyes round and big, but before Natsuki could answer the woman that Mikoto is talking about entered the cafe earning everyone's stare.

"Oh!, she's here!" Mikoto smiled happily as her lips showed her pearly white teeth, then move towards the chest nut haired beauty making Natsuki to twitch her brow.

"Welcome Shizuru-san!" greeted by a cheerful Mikoto.

"Ara, so energetic as always Mikoto-san." Shizuru said then move towards to her usual sit but mikoto suddenly grab her arm and lead her to the other table.

"Your table is currently unavailable right now so sit here." Mikoto said while pointing the table she usually sit as it reads RESERVED, although surprised by what happened, her face indicates nothing such of those as she let Mikoto drag her towards the other table.

"Ara." Shizuru looked at the other occupant of the table and for the second time that day was surprise to see the blue haired woman in front of her who is also stunned at what happened.

"Ara, I think it is not appropriate to sit with the person whom you didn't know." Shizuru regained herself and preparing to rise but Mikoto hold her shoulder and push her down.

"Don't worry, Natsuki here is my friend and your my friend too right?" mikoto asked shizuru innocently.

"Ara, yes." Shizuru said to Mikoto.

"And since you're my friend and she's my friend then you could be friends too." Mikoto said happily to both of them.

Natsuki was about to protest but seeing the point Mikoto said and the opportunity presented to her she held her self which didn't go unnoticed by the cheeky waitress.

"So may I take your order now?" the now smirking Mikoto asked Shizuru.

"I want my usual tea and a salad please" she answered calmly not minding as her heart skips a beat._ 'Must be because of nervousness.'_

"Ok, got it... I will be back in a minute." Mikoto then go to the barista leaving the two in an awkward silence.

Natsuki still can't believe what transpired remained silent while on the other side of the table the chestnut haired woman can feel the thick air surrounding them and the tension that growing stronger so she decide to start a simple conversation with the aloof woman in front of her.

"Ara, if you don't want me to sit here I unders-"

"No." Natsuki stated cutting her "Stay." which made Shizuru smiled and remain in her seat.

"I'm shizuru, Fujino Shizuru" she gave her hand but Natsuki just looked at it.

"mmm, im Natsuki, Kruger Natsuki" introduced Natsuki still not taking her hand.

"Ara." Shizuru answered taking her hand back.

"I don't like being touched by other people, I think just saying our name is enough." said Natsuki who blushed slightly; now move her gazed outside the window.

"I see, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru remembering her name as she pronounce it.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked by the chestnut haired brunette

"Just my ord-"

"Sorry for making you wait Natsu- Shizuru-san!" Mai was shocked to see Shizuru sitting on Natsuki's table.

"Ara, hello Mai-san." greeted by Shizuru giving one of her sweet smile that made Natsuki feel an unexplained tingling sensation.

"Why are you si-"

"Here Shizuru-san! Enjoy your dinner!" Mikoto interjected placing the salad in front of Shizuru.

"Mikoto what... Is this?" Mai asked placing Natsuki's order, Natsuki wants to answer but decided to just keep quiet and grab her order.

Mikoto just smiled at Mai and giving her an 'I will explain you later.' look, so Mai just follow Mikoto to the kitchen again leaving the two alone.

Shizuru starts to drink her tea to calm herself, she decide to keep quiet so the other occupant of the table won't be disturb but there is one thing that made her eyebrow twitched the white ramen that Natsuki's been eating.

"What?" Natsuki looked up to meet the crimson eyes, starring at it up close for the first time.

"Nothing." she simply replied proceeding to eat the salad that she ordered.

They are in the middle of their dinner when the two of them can't stand the awkward silence that they were having.

"What do you-" They said in unison

"You go fir-" Still they both said that makes them had a faint blush on their cheeks

They both looked at each other and laugh softly for what happen, Natsuki is the first one to stop by smiling, and the tension suddenly evaporates on both them.

"Now, you go." she said, her hair moves past her shoulders while she straightens her back on the chair.

"I was wondering how you became friends with Mikoto san?" shizuru put her interlocking hands under her chin.

Natsuki looked at shizuru and smiled before she answered.

"Mikoto and Mai is family friend of mine, we've known each other for a long time. You?"

"Mikoto san has a vibrant aura that I can't help not to be friends with her." Shizuru smiled genuinely, taking a sip on her tea.

The two was silent for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"I always saw you in this table writing, are you a writer?" Shizuru asks Natsuki genuinely interested at the person in front of her.

"You could say that. Yes im a... writer, and you?"

"Ara, I'm at publishing." shizuru answered sipping her tea but her gaze remained at her as she noticed that Natsuki knew nothing about her status.

"mmm." response by cobalt haired woman.

"May I ask how many story have you written?"

"Uh... I've write some but this one I haven't finished it yet." Natsuki is not sure how to answer the woman in front of her.

"I see, well I know we still don't know much about the other but can I read your story when you finish it?" Shizuru asked hoping that the brunette will allow her simple request.

"Maybe." and a nod was her answer.

Shiuru looked at her watch and saw the time, 'time sure fly faster when you're enjoying it' she thought.

"Ara Krug-"

"Natsuki, just Natsuki"

"Ara then natsuki it is, I'm sorry but I really need to go now, I enjoy this dinner with you... Thank you and call me Shizuru too." she smiled while preparing her things to go.

"Thanks to you too Shizuru." Shizuru was taken aback when she heard her name pronounce in a husky voice.

"Goodluck with your writing, I hope to see you again." Shizuru smiled at her, then take her leave leaving Natsuki looking at her retreating back having a smile forming in her lips then she grabbed her notebook and pen and proceed to her writings with a content expression on her face.

AT THE KITCHEN:

"Did you saw it Mai? Natsuki's reaction!" Mikoto squealed at Mai who is preparing other customers order.

"Mikoto I'm warning you, it is not the right thing to do." Mai threatened while pointing a big serving spoon at Mikoto.

"How can it be wrong when they're both happy? It is the right thing." Mikoto pouted looking at the other way.

Mai sigh looking at Mikoto. "What am I going do with you." Using her forearm to wipe the sweat in her face.

"Yay! RAMEN!" Mikoto shouted as she hugged Mai that makes the busty woman smiled softly at her, her hands automatically moves towards Mikoto.

'_I hope your right Mikoto. (sigh) Natsuki'..._

Note: please don't forget to reviews... and were very very sorry for not updating fast... err don't worry now were going to update every two weeks...

-yeah and i know most of you is confuse of why nao is calling natsuki kuga well that will explains in the later chapter.. any question just pm me, or any suggestions just reviews!..


End file.
